Glittering Cave
|translated_name=Glittering Cave |type=cave |location=North of |region=Kalos |mapdesc=Lose all sense of direction as you wander though this cave, where Luminous Moss glows emerald green. |generation= }} Glittering Cave (Japanese: Glittering Cave) is a cave in southern Kalos. It is where the initially encounters Team Flare. Geography The first part of the cave is a long, narrow entrance cave with several detours. All these detours lead to dead ends, however. The cave walls are covered in Luminous Moss and crystals, illuminating the cave interior. Occasionally, wild Pokémon may leap out of the shadows and attack. These encounters cannot be avoided with Repels. At the end of the narrow cave is a larger, open cave, where a couple of rock-filled mine carts can be found. This is also where the s from the Fossil Lab come to dig for Fossils. When the player first visits the cave, Team Flare members can be found here, trying to steal Fossils in order to sell them for profit. Items }} Rock Smash The items that can be received by using differ before and after entering the Hall of Fame. Pre-Hall of Fame in the final room of the cave (~55%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~15%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~30%)|X=yes|y=yes}} Post-Hall of Fame in the final room of the cave (~10%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~12.5%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~10%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~20%)|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~25%)|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~12.5%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave (~10%)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the final room of the cave|X=yes}} in the final room of the cave|X=yes}} Natural objects or on a mossy rock during a battle|X=yes|y=yes}} Pokémon Trainers or will join the in a Multi Battle against the final two s. If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png 150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png 150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png 150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png 150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png 150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png 150px |prize=N/A |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Glittering Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | 150px|Team Flare Grunt||720|2|228|Houndour|♂|18|None|041|Zubat|♂|18|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||720|2|316|Gulpin|♀|18|None|309|Electrike|♀|18|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,600 Double Battle with the following Grunt|1|559|Scraggy|♂|20|None}} 150px|Team Flare Grunt||1,600 Double Battle with the previous Grunt|1|453|Croagunk|♀|20|None}} Trivia * The Glittering Cave may be a reference to the Glittering Caves from 's . Both appear as a network of tunnels lined with crystals. * In , a stone from this cave is on display in the Rustboro Gym with a description that reads "A Kalos stone." * Junichi Masuda has stated in his blog that the Glittering Cave was based on the . In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Grotte Étincelante |de=Leuchthöhle |it=Grotta dei Bagliori |es=Cueva Brillante |ko=반짝임의동굴 }} Category:X and Y locations Category:Caves de:Leuchthöhle es:Cueva Brillante fr:Grotte Étincelante it:Grotta dei Bagliori ja:かがやきのどうくつ zh:閃耀洞窟